


Here We go Again

by Davidbugrugrat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Swearing, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davidbugrugrat/pseuds/Davidbugrugrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set as an alternate ending to Homestuck, The humans and the trolls fail to defeat Lord English, causing him to escape to an unknown universe. This universe, however, happens to be the same one created by their own session. While English is recovering, our heroes discover the existence of yet another earth, where four more young teens are about to take the steps to setting everything right, once and for all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here We go Again

**Author's Note:**

> Important to realize, this Fic is set as an alternate ending to the main story of Homestuck. It is in no way a prediction. It is also based on a roleplay my friends and I did.

     David woke up with a jolt, sweat dripping down his bare chest. Those damn nightmares were a constant pain in his ass. This particular nightmare, however, was one he'd had many times before. It always started the same way. He would wake up in a dark green room, which was eerily similar to his own. He would fly to an open window, yes, fly to it, revealing a large purple city. It was always hazy what happened after that, but he could remember glimpses of dark figures, glaring at him, calling him "The Hero of Life."

     Standing now, David shook his head.  _Stupid dreams,_ he thought. _Can't I have just_ one  _good night's rest?_  Glancing at the alarm clock, which read 6:46, he shuffled sleepily to his desk, which was currently occupied by a mass of brown and red fur. "I need that at the moment, Zelda." He chuckled, getting a small meow in response from the cat. Zelda jumped down, meowing her disapproval before walking into the closet. He rolled his eyes, and pressed the power button on his computer.

     As the computer booted up, he looked over at the calender taped up behind his dual monitors. The date was March 17th, and in the square was written, "My Birthday and SBURB release!" He grinned to himself, as he often did.  _Finally, sixteen. I can, like, do stuff now. well, not illegal stuff,_ he thought. He often found himself conversing with his own thoughts. It was normal for him. Returning his gaze to his screen, he realized that his computer was all booted up. He went through his routine, opening up Hemera web browser and Pesterchum. It looked like violetVenturer was on.  _Let's bug her!_ _  
_

paradoxMachine began pestering violetVenturer at 6:52 AM

PM: Heyyyyyyyy gurl!

VV: oh, hey!

VV: happy birthday!

PM: Oh, you remembered? Thanks! A lot of people tend to forget things like that.

VV: not me.

PM: Obviously. Anyway, have you checked the website yet?

VV: if by that you mean is SBURB out? yeah, and i got it already.

PM: FUCK YES!

VV: :D

PM: What about JR and CS? Have they got it yet?

VV: i don't know. they might not even be awake yet.

PM: Boooo.

PM: They should wake up early.

VV: says the guy who would sleep until noon if he had his way.

PM: Shhhhhhhh. No one must know my secrets. :3

VV: oh my god you dork.

PM: :3

VV: go get the game dude. you have the cash, right?

PM: Yeah, but Hemera is being slower than usual today.

VV: that's why i use echidna.

PM: Loser.

     A loud moan came from downstairs. The mother was awake.

PM: Ohp, my mother is up. I'd better get my anti coffee mask on.

VV: she seriously likes coffee that much?

PM: You don't even know.

     After what seemed like an eternity, the SBURB homepage popped up. David let out a very sharp squeak. Clicking  _pay now,_ he payed up his forty dollars, and SBURB was his.

VV: you got it?

VV: david?

VV:?

PM: OH MY GOD YES! GAAAAAAH!

VV: yep, you did.

VV: want to try it out quickly before the other two get on?

PM: In a bit. I've gotta get my gaming gear, which i left downstairs like a tool.

VV: oooh, fuck. well, good luck with that.

PM: Ha. yeah.

   David got up out of his chair. Grabbing a shirt off his floor and pulling it on, he opened his door and began to creep down the hallway. He got tot eh stair way and took a deep breath. This was going to be fun.

 


End file.
